monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Eristia Vitral
Eristia Vitral is the protagonist and hero of the RPG video game, Another Story of Fallen Maidens: Fallen Hero and the Magic Sword of Truth. She is an orphan and the last hero of the Order in Lescatie. Together with her squire, Karelstein Yuriy, they explore mysterious ruins looking for a powerful artifact called the "Magic Sword of Truth". Eristia is a loyal and devout member of the Order who wants to kill all the monster girls. Though she is strong-willed, she is a virgin and slowly falls to the sexual temptations of the monsters. Eristia, throughout the story, is forcibly transformed into various monster girls who all rape her precious squire, Karelstein Yuriy. Though the rapes are revealed as daydreams, Eristia is slowly sexually corrupted while Yuriy remains unaffected. By the end of the story, Eristia is warped from her original cold personality. She becomes more passionate and with the "Magic Sword of Truth", also known as Darkleim, she embraces Druella's side and becomes an incredibly strong succubus. Together, with a transformed incubus Yuriy, they rebel against the Order and cause the fall of Lescatie. Available Transformations Whenever Eristia transforms, she takes the name of the monster she becomes. (Example: Eristia morphing with a parasite slime becomes Slime Carrier Eristia) At the end of each sex scene, a biography appears to explain the future of her transformation. *Lesser Succubus *Holstaur *Parasite Slime *Alraune *Cheshire Cat *Cursed Sword *Dark Priest *Dark Slime *Mindflayer *Succubus *Youko Transformation Biographies *'Lesser Succubus Eristia' Succubus Family, Demon Type "Ahaa...It's still not enough...More, more..." Eristia, monsterized after the "yearning" dormant deep within her was drawn out due to developing erotic sensitivity from the training she received from a succubus who captured her at the ruins she visited. As a consequence of her obsession with purity as a former hero, once possessed by darkness, she was stained in depravity like a dry sponge soaking up water. She's still quite inexperienced as a succubus, and consequently, her condition is such that it's like her lust for sexual pleasure is out of control, and the breaks aren't working. Driven by her instinct as a succubus and overflowing yearning, she mounts her man, shakes her hips, and continuously indulge in mana. The cries of ecstasy and sticky wet noises are unlikely to cease until the time when she eventually becomes a full-fledged succubus... *'Holstaur Eristia' Minotaur Family, Beastman Type "Moooo~ Heeey, let's squirt more milk together" Eristia, transformed into a holstaur, a dairy cow monster, from suffering acute mana erosion after drinking a large amount of the "extra thick holstaur milk" that was stored in a hovel in the ruins. Her breasts have swollen up huge, and her face has slackened in a slovenly manner. There's no longer any trace of the dignified hero left. Driven by the unbearable feeling of pressure on her mammary glands and her instinct as a monster, the only thing in her head is the desire for her and her lover to keep "milking" each other. Covered in an obscene cloudy white cocktail inside and out, even the very core of her being is enraptured by the pleasure of spraying milk, and her expression reveals only never-ending ecstasy. *'Slime Carrier Eristia' Majin Family, Majin Type "Ehehehee...All wet and sticky, inside and out..." The hero, Eristia, after having become one with a "parasite slime", accepting it with both her body while she was exploring the ruins, and her body thoroughly received pleasurable training, inside and out, resulting in her rational mind and thoughts melting away. The boundary between her own flesh and the slime that has pervaded her body is the same as nonexistent, and we can say they have essentially transformed into a single monster. She continuously dances obscenely atop her slime bed against the backdrop of sticky wet noises and slapping sounds. Her sense of duty as a hero and dignity no longer remain. Since the slime takes care of all her personal needs, and she can dedicate all her time to copulating with her lover, relishing this time of happiness with all her body and soul is now for certain the thing of greatest concern to her... *'Alranue Eristia' Alranue Family, Plant Type "I won't let go anymore...Let's make love here like this forever..." Eristia, having achieved unification with an alraune individual who had been lacking a human shaped part as the other half of her body after being taken inside, which is extremely rare. Perhaps due to the influence of this individual who must have been lonely for the longest time, she has an extremely powerful obsession with her lover. They remain in each other's embrace, joined together with her limbs and vines wrapped around him, and she now refuses to ever let go. Day or night, there is constant copulation, and ripe, mellow nectar is secreted. The local honey bees are becoming enthralled by the taste, fragrance, and most of all, the powerful aphrodisiac effect. Sooner or later, a harem will be formed in the forest within the ruins centered around her husband, and it may even result in the region's conversion into a mamono realm. *'Cheshire Cat Eristia' Cat Family, Beastman Type "Nyahaha. What should we play next, Yurie? Sucky-sucky? A footrace? Or..." Eristia, after transforming into a Cheshire Cat after being led through a gate to "Wonderland" participating in a "tea party" that was being held there, and being subjected to rapid erosion from the mamono mana floating in the land's air. Though it was all hallucinatory, she has experienced monsterization numerous times, resulting in an increased physical and sexual pleasure, and spiritual affinity towards monsterization and sexual pleasure, and apparently she has easily adapted to the local abnormality. Her personality is somewhat more childish than when she was human. Following her own curiosity and hedonistic thoughts, she consistently indulges in coitus with her lover. She is also equipped with the Cheshire Cat's distinctive power of suggestion, and gleefully imprints the minds of her lover and visitors with hedonism and various sexual perversions. She herself also seems to be fully enjoying her love and pleasure smeared sex life in "Wonderland". *'Cursed Sword Eristia' Sword Devil Family, Magical Material Type "Ahaa...I wanna cut ya more and more...I'll cut ya and violate ya...Ufufu, ahaha..." The hero Eristia, after physically and mentally fusing with a cursed demonic sword that she obtained in the interior of the ruins. Due to the rapid progress of the erosion, there is an outbreak of chitinous, membranous tissue centered around the right side of her body where fusion has occurred. She is already enthralled by the pleasure given to her by the demonic sword, and she slashes up her lovers as directed, wringing out pleasure along with mana. Her heart and body are aroused by this, and she becomes intent on ferociously violating him according to her desire. Meanwhile, the fusion has further progressed, but after having her entire body violated, contrary to her sinister outward appearance, her expression has completely changed into a gentle one, and she enjoys sexual union with her lover with a blissful smile on her face. However, this is only the case if there are no interruptions. Her swordmanship has reached a superhuman level, and whoever dares interrupt her would probably be given to a local monster after being slashed out of their senses. *'Dark Priest Eristia' Succubus Family, Demon Type "Oh, Fallen God-sama...I offer gratitude from my heart for the wonderful days spent copulating with my lover and simply drowning in the pleasure of coitus..." Just when she was beginning to seriously doubt the order and the Chief God due to the events that had occurred just before, she read aloud the scriptures of the Fallen God which she discovered in the ruins; thereby communicating with the Fallen God and receiving into one of her faithful acolytes. Now having abandoned her faith in the Chief God and her duty as a hero, she has been reduced to a physical and spiritual embodiment of the fallen god's doctrine. She has secluded herself in the cult's holy land, Pandemonium, where she just drowns in the pleasure induced by coitus with her lover as an offering consecrated to the fallen god she worships; her new duty consists of only this. In a certain sense, perhaps it is an acme of bliss, which continues eternally, and cannot be experienced by those bound to the transient world... *'Dark Slime Eristia' Slime Family, Semiliquid Type "Aha... How wonderful it is for both my mind and body to have become sticky..." Eristia, transformed into the kin of a dark slime core through being fondled in a way that melted her mind and body. Her mind has completely degraded into that of a degenerate, and she trembles due to the unknown sensations induced by her soft body which can freely change shape. From the way she indulges in the sensation of the meatrod being buried inside her, clearly her mind has transformed into that of an obscene monster. Although a member of the slime family, she is a variety which possesses high intellect and what's more, she retains her memories and experience from when she was human, so we can probably say that she is an extremely dangerous individual. Regardless of no longer needing to wear clothing, she has formed a hat shaped structure on her head, which seems to be proof that even after having transformed into a monster, she still hasn't lost her own personal identity. *'Mindflayer Eristia' Scylla Family, Mollusk Type "Ufufufu... Wow we can be joined together forever while I slish your head with my tentacles. I'm so happy..." The hero Eristia, after being captured by a mindflayer and having her mind melted slurped by her tentacles. Due to having been implanted with "monster values", which interpret having lust directed towards oneself by the opposite sex as a joyous thing, she melted her own mind constantly, spontaneously coming to seek devilish pleasure herself in the end. With her thought circuits utterly stained in indecency, as one "with the heart of a monster", she was approved as worthy to transform into a minion of the abyssal monsters. She has transformed into a grotesque enchantress, and whenever she's alone together with her lover, he is in human form, but otherwise, he is transformed into squid form. Engulfed in the feeling of bliss that comes from constantly being able to be joined together, she wanders the labyrinth of darkness while waving her tentacles about in pleasure with ecstatic gasps and sticky wet noises resounding... *'Succubus Eristia' Succubus Family, Demon Type "Screw the order's teaching and the duties of a hero. Those things only make us unhappy. Succumb to the darkness, release your desire, and be joined with the person you love...That is the greatest happiness in this world" After the fall of Lescatie, the hero Eristia remained loyal to the remnant of the order's forces until the very end, but she was monsterized by the "Magic sword of Truth", resulting in this form. Her once frigid personality has changed into a lively and passionate one due to her transformation into a succubus. Devoted to her own desire, having obscene, licentious intercourse with the lover to whom she is joined is her greatest happiness. She has not been directly blessed by the hand of Druelia, and yet perhaps because the sword which served as a catalyst had stored up a high concentration of mamono mana, she appears just as though she had been. And along with that, she revers her as her master and the "embodiment of her ideals", appearing to be fiercely loyal. Ever since she, along with other monsters, attacked and destroyed the order encampment to which she formerly belonged, she hasn't made any movements that stand out, but just like Druella and the other ex-heroes under her command, in the event that "Mamono Realm State Lescatie" were to resume the invasion, it is predicted that she will become a noteworthy threat. *'Youko Eristia' Fox Family, Beastman Type "Kufufufu...Go ahead and keep indulging in me forever, master..." Eristia was possessed by a youko's kitsune-bi that was sealed within a stone that she found in the interior of the ruins, and it took root inside of her. This is her form after transforming into a youko from indulging herself in pleasure according to the spirit's temptation. It is supposed that a youko's lust increases as her number of tails does. Among them, those with nine tails are regarded as the highest rank, and they are appropriately extreme hedonists. She is absorbed in sexual intercourse with her husband all day long, continuously indulging in pleasure. Even if as far as they're concerned they are just doing what they desire, her vast mamono mana is having a tremendous influence on the environment around them. The entire region around the ruins is in the process of being swallowed up by a dark mamono realm. However, they themselves are more fascinated with each other than any debauchery, and they seem to have no concern whatsoever for the outside world. Gallery NOfgHib.jpg|Cursed Sword Eristia book01 (1).jpg|Lesser Succubus Eristia book02.jpg|Alranue Eristia book03.jpg|Holstaur Eristia book04.jpg|Slime Carrier Eristia book05.jpg|Mindflayer Eristia book06.jpg|Dark Slime Eristia book08.jpg|Youko Eristia book09.jpg|Dark Priest Eristia book10.jpg|Cheshire Cat Eristia book11.jpg|Succubus Eristia Eris1.gif|Eristia being transformed into an Alranue Eris2.gif|Eristia being transformed into a Slime Carrier Eris3.gif|Eristia being transformed into a Cheshire Cat Eris4.gif|Eristia being transformed into a Dark Slime Eris5.gif|Eristia being transformed into a Dark Priest Eris6.gif|Eristia being transformed into a Holstaur Eris7.gif|Eristia after transforming into a Lesser Succubus Eris8.gif|Eristia and a Mindflayer Eris9.gif|Eristia being transformed into a Succubus eris10.gif|Eristia being transformed into a Youko Category:Characters Category:Games